Gustavo's Office
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: Kendall and Carlos have snuck their way into Gustavo's office to have a little...fun? Yes, its a CARLOS/KENDALL. Rated M: Sexual Content.
1. Leave you wanting more

**A little Big Time Rush PWP? Yes. Why? Because it's...amazing? If Big Time Rush wasn't on Nickelodeon, mmm. I don't even wanna think about it. LOL. Oh, and I decided to switch it up from my favorite pairing...:)**

**I don't own Big Time Rush, or anything else you recognize.**

They had been doing this ever since they had gotten to Los Angles. Finding new places in the Palmwoods and Rocque Records to sneak away to, separate from the others. It was a rush, and the two boys loved every second of the adrenaline pumping through their veins. Today, they had somehow found their way into Gustavo's personal office. Just the thought of how risky the location was made the two boys' hearts race. Locking the door behind them and throwing Carlos onto the black desk, Kendall swiped away all meaningless objects in his way. Carlos propped himself up on his elbows, his chest rising with every excited breath he inhaled, his dark brown eyes half lidded and seductive. Kendall instantly felt his cock twitch as his Hispanic friend brought his hand to his mouth, slipping his index finger inside. After pulling it out, Carlos slid his finger down his neck, painting a glossy trail of saliva on his richly tanned skin. Kendall hastily grasped Carlos' cheeks, bringing his lips to the wet neck. Carlos shuddered under the weight of his best friend as he felt sticky, wet kisses being planted on his skin, some spots being sucked and nipped. "_Ohh, Kendall..._" Carlos let a breathy moan escape his lips. Kendall smirked, feeling a little edgy today. Pulling back, the blonde gripped either side of Carlos' plaid shirt and ripped it open, buttons popping off in every direction. Luckily, he was wearing a black wife beater underneath, so no one would be suspicious of the broken shirt. Throwing the torn garment to the side, Kendall pulled the tank top over his friend's head. No matter how many times the taller boy had seen Carlos' shirtless body, Kendall would never get used to it. The ripples in the dark skinned boy's stomach caused the blonde's mouth to go dry. Carlos noticed his friend gawking at his exposure and smirked his lips. "Like what you see?"

"Fuck yes..." Kendall smiled as he pressured himself onto Carlos, their crotches grinding together harshly in the process. Both boys let out throaty moans as their backs arched into the contact. Carlos stared at his friend as tugged pulled his dark blue T-shirt off, discarding it onto the floor. Kendall's skin was a light tan. His stomach was flat with deep pelvic lines cutting into his sides, a light brown trail of hair leading from his belly button into the depths of his jeans. Carlos' knew what that happy trail was leading to, and he wanted a piece of it. Jumping from the desk, Carlos rammed Kendall against the wall, his hands wrapped around the lighter boy's wrists which were held above his head. The Hispanic teen proceeded to slam his lips onto his friends, sloppily kissing him. Hot, silky tongues thrashed against each other, causing a moan from Kendall. Pulling Carlos away, his green eyes shimmered. "Suck me..." Kendall ordered. Complying, Carlos dropped to his knees, coming face to face with the blonde's crotch. Unbuckling Kendall's belt buckle, the blue jeans dropped to the floor, revealing green boxers. Carlos licked his lips again as he gripped the blonde's dick through the flimsy material.

"You look good in green," Carlos smirked as he groaped Kendall, who was currently biting his puffed out bottom lip. Becoming impatient with his friend's teasing, Kendall grabbed what he could of Carlos' short black hair, and pulled down his boxers. The Hispanic's chocolate eyes blinked open at the large cock bobbing in his face. He then turned his attention to Kendall's face, which held a crooked smile.

"I love it when you look so innocent..." The blonde commented as Carlos rested on his shins, his baby face staring up at his controller. His eyes were big, his lips slightly open. His breathing became heavy. Taking notice, Kendall moved Carlos' head in by the hair, his cock touching the dark skinned teen's lips ever so slightly. "Lick me." Kendall ordered. Carlos then poked his pink tongue out, running it up the hard, white dick in his face. Kendall shook, the sensation proving quite pleasurable. Suddenly, feeling a little confident, Carlos brought his hand up to the manhood, wrapping it around it's length. Then, took the entire cock into his mouth. _"Oh, God!" _Kendall let a whine escape his lips as Carlos began to suck on him with fervor, making little vibrating moans as the blonde filled his mouth. Kendall couldn't take it anymore. Pulling Carlos away suddenly, Kendall picked his band mate up from the carpeted floor and bent him over the desk. Quickly, Kendall ripped off the boy's pants. His cock was dripping wet with Carlos' saliva, and the dark, tan ass poking out at him was an amazing sight.

"Get me ready..." Carlos smiled as Kendall agreed, licking his finger and pushing it into the helpless boy's entrance. Biting his lip, the Latino stifled a painful grunt as Kendall proceeded to put more fingers inside him, scissoring the hole.

"Are you ready?" Kendall asked quietly as Carlos nodded.

**want more?**


	2. Hacerme tu perra!

**hm, so it seems you want more? hope its not too rough for you. :D oh and sorry if my spanish is bad. ;)**

Carlos' palms clentched the edge of their producer's black desk, his stomach flat on the surface. Kendall stood behind him, his white hands grabbing onto the Hispanic's golden tan backside. The blonde's hands squeezed the round ass, causing Carlos too give a low giggle of delectation. The smaller boy could feel the tip of his friend's cock touch his entrance, and he braced himself. Slowly, Kendall inched inside of Carlos. The blonde's green eyes fluttered shut as he entered him, feeling the teen's inner walls tighten around his length. Kendall's hand slid up the arch of Carlos' smooth back and gripping his naked shoulder. Small whimpers could be heard from Carlos; pained little sounds. "Ugh, Kendall. Just-just fuck me. _please..._" The brunette pleaded out almost desperately, snapping Kendall out of his pleasure filled daze. Oh, how the blonde loved to be in controll. He especially loved it when his playmate begged. Deliciously taking his time sliding in and out of Carlos, Kendall smiled every time the head of his cock hit the Latino's spot inside him. Why? Because small, yet audible sounds were secreting from Carlos, sounding like sexy little cries. "_Harder._" The tan skinned boy requested by moan, causing Kendall's dick to throb inside of him.

"What do you want baby? I didn't hear that, speak up." Kendall asked, teasing his friend as his hand swung back, suddenly slapping Carlos' round ass. He jerked, letting out a high pitched grunt.

"Please baby, fuck me harder!" Carlos groaned out, sounding oh so desperate in the process. That's what sent Kendall overboard. But he kept his cool. He pulled out, and Carlos whiped his head around. "What are you doing?!" He asked hastily, holding a look of confusion on his disappointed face. Kendall shoved him out of his path. The blonde proceeded to lie down on the black desk, dragging his fingertips from his neck, to his abdomen.

"No, you fuck me..." Kendall smirked, stroking his own cock leisurly. Carlos flinched with a sudden shock through his spine, sending a tingiling sensation to his dick. He knew what he wanted. Carlos threw his leg over the blonde, straddling his waist. Kendall smiled as Carlos leaned down to suck on his neck. With the mixed sensation of two hard cocks rubbing together and the tan skinned boy's plump lips wrapped around his neck, Kendall melted. Running his fingers through the short black hair, Carlos pulled up, examining his work. A dark spot, about the same shade of his own skin was branded on Kendall's light neck. Smirking, he lowered himself down onto the taller boy, his face scrunching into pleasure and ache. Kendall grunted, feeling his dick being squeezed by the tight little hole. Carlos began to bonce up and down, sliding up the cock in and out. Kendall's hands had found their way to his friend's hips, also thrusting inside of him. Carlos was a great deal smaller than Kendall, so the boy had no problem holding his friend up as he pounded inside. Loud moans bellowed from their throats, Carlos' sounding more whiny. Sweat began to appear on his olive skin, shimmering under the flouresent lights. Kendall loved it. He adorded the look on Carlos' face, the expression of intense pleasure, of a boy who wanted to be _fucked._ By the look of that face, Kendall knew that Carlos was turned on enough to begin to...

"¡Kendall! Fuck me hard! Slam dentro de mí, hacerme tu perra! " Carlos began to speak in Spanish, his sexy little moans filled with his seductive accent. Kendall thrusted, hitting Carlos' spot harder than ever. The smaller boy continued to speak in his native language.

"Fuck yes baby...say my fucking name..." Kendall dictated as he proceeded to hammer into the boy riding his dick. Carlos gripped the blonde's shoulders. His eyes shut tightly.

"KENDALL! Oh, Kendall slam that cock inside me!" Carlos practically screamed out as high pitched moans left his mouth. Kendall could hold it in no longer. Slamming Carlos down by the hips, the blonde released his pleasure inside of the brunnette, his cum filling him. Loud moans drowned out the sound of the locked door across the room being picked.

"Hey Gustavo, we were just wondering if you wrote up the new lyric shee- OH MY GOD!" James' familiar voice broke into the room as the door swung open, Logan and the sandy haired boy standing in the doorway. All four bandmates proceeded to scream in unison, James and Logan quickly slamming the door. Outside, the two stared at the hallway's wall dumbly, their eyes wide with horror.

"Did we really just see-what I think we saw?" Logan asked rhetoricaly, staring up at his tall friend. They both held matching rosey cheeks.

"If you saw Carlos and Kendall..._fucking_, then yes." James glanced at his dark haired friend. There was silence.

"Wanna go back in?"

**I'm bad.**


	3. That was fun!

**Okay, you guys asked for it. Wow. I can't believe I'm doing this...**

**I do not own Big Time Rush and anything else you recognize. Good Lord...this is about to get fucking insane.**

Kendall shoved Carlos from on top his body and jumped to his feet, grabbing his blue jeans. Carlos did the same, both boys getting dressed. Their hearts were racing faster than ever. "I can't believe we got fucking caught, after all this time!" The blonde hissed out at his Hispanic friend who was pulling his black tank top over his head, carefully topping his outfit off with his hockey helmet.

"Don't jump to conclusions! They probably didn't even see us!" Carlos smiled stupidly, causing Kendall to roll his green eyes at this ridiculous statement.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! James and Logan walked right in, and screamed 'OH MY GOD!' and then slammed the door!" Kendall hit Carlos on the top of his helmet, causing him to whine out in slight pain. The taller boy began to pace the room. "Okay, okay! It's no big deal, we can talk to them about it at home. It's perfectly fine...It's perfectly fucking fine..." Kendall ranted to himself as Carlos put his ear to the door. He could faintly hear their two best friends talking, but then, silence.

_-----_

"Wanna go back in?" Logan asked, giving the taller boy a dimpled smirk. James' eyes went big, suddenly staring right into Logan's.

"We can't! What if they're mad we walked in?!" James questioned as he shoved his palm against the bulge growing in his jeans. Rocque Records was not the place he wanted to have a boner. Logan slumped his shoulders.

"Fine. We'll wait till we get back home to talk to them about it...okay?" Logan smiled sweetly, wrapping his arms around James' waist. The sandy haired teen couldn't resist as he pulled Logan up, giving him a quick kiss.

"Okay." Who knew Hollywood could turn four best friends from Minnesota into raging sex lunatics?

* * *

Logan had driven James home in his own car, while Carlos and Kendall were forced to hitch a ride from Kelly. The limousine was in the shop for some reason, but the dark skinned assistant's Cadillac Escalade was just as nice. The four boys had not spoken to each other since the incident. Driving down the road, Kelly looked suspiciously at the two nervous teenagers in her car. "What's up with you two? I didn't see you all day and you guys look like you're about to bite your fingers off..." Kelly questioned as the boys had just noticed they were biting their nails.

Meanwhile, James and Logan had made it back to their apartment in about ten minutes. Walking inside, they found a note from Kendall's mom.

**_Boys,_**

**_Me and Katie are doing some shopping and wont be home until LATE. Be good!_**

**_Love, Mrs. Knight._**

Logan and James glanced at each other, smirking. "Late, huh?" James high fived his smaller friend in victory. Tonight was going to be amazing. All they had to do was seduce their best friends into having sex with them. Not too hard, right?

* * *

James and Logan threw Carlos and Kendall into their bedroom and locked the door, holding confused looks on their face. The two horny teens thought they should cover those up. James went straight for Kendall, ramming him into the wall as Logan pushed Carlos onto the bed. "What's going on?!" Carlos asked loudly, making Logan chuckle as he layed on top of him.

"Well, James and I saw how much fun you two were having..."

"And thought we deserve some fun too..." James cut in, pressing his crotch against Kendall's causing him to groan in pleasure. Logan proceeded to lock his lips onto Carlos', who suprisingly was not backing down. The ivory skinned teen felt Carlos' tongue slither into his wet mouth, playing and teasing his own. It was amazingly hot, seeing as how Logan had the Latinos hands pinned above his head with one palm, while he skimmed over his olive skinned body with his other hand. James continued to grope and rub Kendall's dick with his hand, causing the blonde's breath to become heavy.

"J-james..." Kendall moaned as the sandy haired boy smirked.

"Yes Kendall?" Moans.

"I think we should take this to the bathroom..." Kendall deviously smiled, pointing towards the restroom several feet across the room. Nodding, the two headed to it, getting Logan and Carlos to join them. It was a huge room, and that was good, because that meant the shower was huge. All getting the idea, they began to undress, throwing their clothing onto the tiled floor. Logan started the water as they all stared at each others naked bodies. James' eyes traveled up and down the tanned skin.

"Fuck Carlos..." he breathed out, backing the smallest boy into the shower. Carlos never would have expected James to be coming onto him, but hey, the more dick the better! Logan and Kendall followed them in, sliding the glass door shut. The steamy water began to roll down the teens bodies as they were making out, tongues sliding everywhere. For some reason, they had all decided to gang up on Carlos. Maybe it was the water bounding off of his perfectly tan skin. James had seized Carlos' lips, as Kendall and Logan got down on their knees. Logan's hand reached up to his length and began to stoke it white Kendall poked his tongue out and started to lap. Moans came from the Latinos throat, crying out for more. Logan and Kendall took turns sucking and licking all over his big cock, while James had a better idea. "Let's get you on your hands and knees, hm?" He ran his index finger down Carlos' lips as he nodded in agreement. The tan skinned boy got on his hands and knees, while Kendall, James, and Logan knew what to do. Logan stuck his head underneath of Carlos, grasping his dick in the process.

"Oh, God..." Carlos groaned happily as James' cock appeared infront of his face. Then, there was Kendall behind him. "_Holy fuck," _Carlos thought. "_Logan's suckin' my dick, I'm sucking James' dick, and Kendall is about to fuck me...this might be the happiest day of my lif-hmph!" _His thought was interrupted by James shoving his manhood into his open mouth. As the tallest boy began to face fuck him, Carlos was also enjoying the work Logan was going. The pale skinned teens slender tongue could be felt sliding up and down his cock, taking it into his mouth for a good suck. Kendall was now up to bat, positioning himself to enter his best friend for the second time today.

"Ready baby?" Kendall smirked, feeling a little bit of deja vu. Carlos made a muffled noise which caused a vibration onto James' cock.

"Fuck..." James moaned as he pulled out. Suddenly, giving each other the signal, the two tallest boys slammed into Carlos, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body. The two were playing tug of war with him it seemed, as Kendall would push in, James would pull out. But when James slid his cock between Carlos' plump lips, Kendall would pull out. All the while, Logan was sucking his cock amazingly, nice and wet.

"Don't worry Logan, we're not leavin' you out," Kendall smiled as his hand suddenly wrapped around the paler boys dick, causing him to moan onto Carlos. Logan thrusted his hips upward as the new sensation overwhelmed his body. James and Kendall were letting moans out, all the while staring at each other. Leaning over Carlos, the two began to make out, while still fucking the Latino, hard. "Mmm, James," Kendall moaned as James' tongue slid up the side of his face. Just then, the sensation hit all of them, the feeling of orgasm reaching near. Kendall and James pulled out, sitting Logan and Carlos up.

"Kiss each other." James pleaded desperately as he and Kendall began to rub their own manhood. Logan grasped Carlos' cheeks as he slid his tongue into his mouth, both of them holding each others cocks.

"Fuccckkk, I'm about to cum..." Kendall grunted out before he and James squirted themselves all over Logan and Carlos' kissing faces. They proceeded to lick each other's faces clean of their friend's cum. "Fuck that is too hot." Kendall panted as they watched their friends clean one another. Then, the two exploded onto themselves, coating their stomachs with white hot liquid.

"Oh, my, God..." Logan panted out, a tired look upon his face. Everyone went silent.

...

"That was fun!" Carlos grinned.


End file.
